Growing Together
by The Rising Phoenix
Summary: Two Senshi traverse through life's ups and downs. Will they find their way? AU. The FINAL chapter is up! Second to last chapter! Please Review! Here are the rest of the tumblr prompts in story format. Thanks again to Transmissions From The Moon Tumblr Page for the prompts! I own nothing except the expansion on the characters. Any coincidence is purely that.
1. Nowhere - Prompt 12

**_(A/N: Hi everyone. here is the rest of the Transmission From TheMoon Tumblr Prompts. Against_** ** _his is not usagi/Mamoru based._**

 ** _At all._**

 ** _These drabbles vary in word count, as I originally wrote them in numerical order. However, I am adding the chapters out of numerical order, as they relate to the overall story._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy._**

 ** _Thanks again to Moon Bunny for all of her help & suggestions - including the title for this fic! (Read Buried Secrets, Buried Lies!)!_**

 ** _Please review!_**

 ** _~The Rising Phoenix~)_**

* * *

 **Nowhere** \- 459 Words - Tumblr Prompt #12.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Ikuko asked, as Usagi was just about to leave from her bedroom window.

It was midnight. To Ikuko, Usagi was dressed in her rabbit pj set: long sleeve shirt, pants, and socks. Her school shoes were on her feet. The Silver Crystal had disguised Usagi to her family when she was Sailor Moon in the house.

"Mom! Um…." Usagi was absolutely floored in surprise. And downright _caught_. There was no way to get out of this.

"Get back in that window, this instant." A tired, and disturbed looking Ikuko ordered.

Usagi did as she was asked, but was also just barely distracted by her beeping communicator that would have given her more location details had she raced towards danger.

"Give it to me."

"What?"

"Give it to me. Now. That cell phone thing."

Usagi was reluctant, but the look in her mother's eyes told her not to try her patience.

Usagi handed her communicator over, and Ikuko flipped it over, switching it off completely.

"You are grounded for a week for attempting to sneak out. You will get this back then."

"But-"

"Usagi, you are on very thin ice right now, don't make it two weeks. Now, why in the _world_ are you sneaking out at _midnight_ , on a school night no less? I'm disappointed and quite frankly surprised. Was this why you were doing so poorly when you were fourteen?"

'No, Mom, I-"

"You were sneaking out at all hours of the night? What to see your friends? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out there?! For a teenager no less? By _yourself_? No, you know what? I've changed my mind. You're grounded for two weeks. Home, school, and back. No friends, no arcade."

"Mom, please I-"

"I don't want to hear it tonight, Usagi. We, and your father, will have a _very long_ discussion about this tomorrow after school. You can be sure of that."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Now go back to sleep. You have to be up for school in a few hours." Ikuko left, the communicator firmly in her pocket.

Usagi, as Sailor Moon flopped on her bed. Technically she could still leave, but she didn't trust that her mother wouldn't check in on her now.

Rei was going to kill her.

She concentrated, using the Silver Crystal. " _Guys, I can't make it. I got caught by my mother. She's refusing to let me out of the house...There's no way I can help tonight….I'm sorry. Be safe. You've got this_."

She hoped, but knew Makoto would be able to keep everyone safe. She always could. If she ever needed backup, Haruka would be right there with her.

For tonight, Usagi was going nowhere.

* * *

 **(A/N: Please review! Thanks! ~TRP~)**


	2. Silly - Prompt 13

**_(A/N: Thanks for any reviews so far! I hope you enjoy the next installment! Please review!_**

 ** _~The Rising Phoenix~_**

* * *

 **Silly** \- 1714 Words - Tumblr Prompt #13

Makoto was up late. It was Friday night. It was Usagi's last night of being grounded. They had already made plans Sunday. Usagi didn't want to seem desperate to her parents. Her dad was furious at finding out she attempted to sneak out in the middle of the night.

Usagi had "admitted" it was to see her friends once her father accused her of sneaking out to see Mamoru. Makoto all out knew Usagi would probably never see the light of day again if Usagi wasn't able to persuade him otherwise.

She was surprised to hear her communicator go off.

"Hey."  
"Usagi? What are you-" Makoto was very surprised to see Usagi's face.

"My mom caved and gave this back to me a day early. My Dad is away on business, but I'm still not allowed out tonight."

"Missed you too, Usagi." Makoto chuckled.  
"Very funny. So, want to come over?"

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself grounded for a month? It's not your fault, but it's hard enough not fighting with you against youmas."

"Fair enough. And no. But because Dad isn't home to reinforce me being grounded, and Mom gave my communicator back…"

"You think she'll allow me to come over?"

"Uh-huh."  
"Usagi, I think you're pushing it. It can wait until tomorrow; Sunday even."

"Didn't you ever want to something _daring_?"  
"Wait wait wait...Are you being _rebellious?_! Besides, I **_do_** daring everyday, when I'm Jupiter."

Makoto was rather fascinated at this side of Usagi, having never pegged her for a rebel.

A few moments passed.

"Touche." Usagi conceded.

"You didn't answer my question, Usagi." Makoto reminded her, absolutely serious.  
She saw Usagi hesitate, in consideration of her wants. That was the Usagi she knew more often than not.

"Yes. Tonight anyway."

Color Makoto surprised.

"Why tonight?"  
"I don't know….I've just been cooped up. My Mom has me stuck home tomorrow for chores and food shopping...Sunday is too far away."

"You really want me to come over that badly?"  
"Please?" Makoto saw her big blue eyes, pleading.

"What's your cover story?" Makoto smiled internally. She wasn't phased.

"What?" Usagi hadn't thought of that.

"Your cover story. I doubt I'll be in and out in five minutes Usagi. You need a cover story." Makoto leaned against the kitchen counter. She wanted to see Usagi, but she wasn't about to let her be grounded for longer than she had been.

She saw Usagi sigh. "I'll think of one. I'll probably have it by the time you get here."

"Save yourself the trouble, think of one now."

Silence.

"Well?"  
"You're not going to help me?"  
"Nope."

Usagi sighed. A few moments more, and Makoto heard Usagi groan.

"I can't think of one...I don't know...Just that you needed to come over, you had something important to tell me."

"I don't like it... _But_ , it'll have to do for now. But if we get caught, I had only been there for less than five minutes. I'd actually _like_ to see you help us in battle at some point next week."

"Deal."  
"You owe me. Big time."  
"I am forever in your debt."

"Uh-huh. Sure you are. Look, it's 10:30, I assume you want me over now?"

"Actually, give it another hour to be safe. Mom tends to go to bed a little later on Friday and Saturdays."

Makoto shook her head. "See you at your window."  
"You're the best!" Usagi said, hanging up.

11:30pm came, and Makoto found herself lightly rapping on Usagi's window. Happily, Luna had been with Artemis and Mina that night. She also wasn't happy that Usagi had been caught, but realized it wasn't her fault and was grateful for Usagi keeping her identity secret.

"Hey, come on in." Usagi whispered as she opened her window, allowing Makoto in.

Makoto had no idea why she was encouraging Usagi's unusual behavior - having brought sweets with her.

Perhaps her own mini rebellious side finally found the spark, potentially awakening the dormant " _I do what I wan_ t" side of Makoto.

Makoto quickly shook her head. She's worked too damn hard to get where she is today to go that far backwards.

"You do realize, you're dead meat when you get caught, right?"

" _If_ , I get caught, Makoto. _If_." A mischievous smile graced Usagi's face.

' _We're in a boat load of trouble if this streak continues any longer than tonight...But damn this side is *very* interesting...I'll have to ask Pluto if there's some alternate reality where I can see how this would play out if Usagi continues as the Rebel…_ ' Makoto thought, an unintentional smile graced her own face.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking."  
"Of?"

"Of...How you'll pay me back for coming over…"

Usagi looked almost deflated, until she noticed the smile and brief sarcasm in Makoto's' words, betraying any seriousness Usagi thought she had.

"Mean."  
"Not mean."  
"Fine."

Makoto rolled her eyes, and lightly tossed a pillow at Usagi, who yelped briefly, quickly covering her mouth as to not disturb her mother.

"Shh!" Makoto admonished, a look of shock, and for them both to freeze written on her face...Along with a smile with throwing the pillow.

"You were the one who threw the pillow at me." Usagi whispered harshly.

Makoto chuckled.

Usagi glared, but shook her head. They hadn't been caught.

"So, what did you have planned?" Makoto asked.

"Movie night?"

Makoto yawned. Okay, but just one, then I'm going back home. I'm tired...And I'll see you on Sunday. What are we watching anyway?"

"Ever After." Usagi replied, as she sat against the pillows and headboard on her bed, leaving enough room for Makoto.

' _Damnit! She knows me too well._ '

The one movie Makoto would always watch when it was on TV, even though she owed it.

"Fine." Makoto relented, sitting up next to Usagi.

They had both made it halfway through the movie. Usagi had dozed off first, even though Makoto was the more tired of the two. Makoto dozed off too at some point, having missed a minor piece of the movie.

Makoto was barely awake by the time the movie ended. Usaig had been out cold for the last 15 minutes on her right shoulder. At some point they had drawn the comforter over them, both having forgotten to close the window enough.

Makoto carefully moved Usagi off her shoulder, and just as carefully slipped out from the covers. Except what Makoto didn't count on was Usagi's arms had managed to warp around her waist. Makoto didn't feel it at first because of the blankets until she stood up and started to walk towards the window.

She fell to the floor, bringing Usagi with her.

Both yelped in surprise.

Usagi blinked, startling awake. But she wasn't scared.

She looked in front of her, at Makoto's face bathed in the moonlight.

Usagi found herself starting to laugh hysterically. Makoto found herself laughing, along with Usagi, whose laughter became contagious.

"Shh...We're going...to get caught…" Makoto tried quiet her laughter.

Usagi was still hysterical, but calmed down enough to only giggle hysterically instead of boisterous laughter.

"Usagi..." Ikuko swung her door open with a growl, annoyed.

All giggles immediately stopped, sucked out by the older woman, the hallway light shining behind her.

"Mom. I-"

"I'm _so_ sorry to have woken you, Mrs. Tsukino. It's my fault. I was having a really rough day...I begged Usagi to come over. I knew she was grounded-she even reminded me as much...But I just showed up; just now. She let me in. She suggested a movie to - "

Ikuko held a hand up.

"Makoto, dear. Please don't lie this late at night. I know my daughter. I've seen her go stir crazy the past two weeks. I know it was her. Admittedly, even I"m surprised at her recent display of disobedience." Ikuko gave a small knowing smile.

"Please don't keep her grounded…" Makoto asked.

Ikuko leaned against Usagi's doorframe.

"Makoto. I know you've been here for at least an hour."

Makoto took a cautious glance at Usagi, whose eyes were like saucers, attempting to comprehend the true depths of the possible consequences.

"How…?" Usagi dared ask as she somehow managed to find her voice.

Ikuko shook her head and gave a small smile. "You two were out cold by that point. I came to check on Usagi when I heard the movie after getting some water, and found the two of you. I turned off your table lamp."

"Makoto, stay the rest of the night. It's too late to go home now...Usagi, next time you want to shave one day off of your grounding - whether your Dad is home or not, just ask okay?"

"Wait, what?" Usaig asked.

"She's...she's not grounded, again...or still I suppose?" Makoto practically regretted this question as soon as it came out of her mouth.

"No."

"Why?" Usagi whispered.

' _Of all the questions...That's worse than mine!_ ' Makoto thought.

Ikuko sighed. "Because, I've never seen you work harder for what you wanted from yourself over the past few months, and even tonight. This piece of...rebellion...is normal. Even with children who are very well behaved...like you are...Like you both are."

"Now go back to sleep. It's late." Ikuko said, as she turned around to leave.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"  
"Thanks. I love you."  
"I love you too." Ikuko replied, smiling. She left, closing Usagi's door.

What Ikuko didn't say was, that she saw that on some level, for whatever reason still unknown to her, or the girls for that matter - they needed each other.

Both girls sighed in relief.

As Makoto stood, Usagi stopped her.

"Wati...Makoto...WHy did you cover for me like that? You said you weren't going to...Why...with, well that reason?"

Makoto shrugged. It wasn't a big deal to her. "I changed my mind."

"But...why?"

Makoto shrugged again. "Because you would have done the exact same thing for me."

"That's all there is to it?" Usagi asked, more to herself than Makoto.

"Yes. It's as easy as that." Makoto replied with a smile, shaking Usagi out of her thoughts.

With Usagi smiling in return, they got back into bed, and rewound the movie to start from the beginning.

* * *

 ** _(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)_**


	3. Imagination - Prompt 7

_**(A/N: Thanks for the follows, favorites, and any reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying! Here is the next installment. Please review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)**_

* * *

 **Imagination** \- 256 Words - Tumblr Prompt #7

"It is with great honor that this council is pleased to introduce to you her royal highness: Queen Makoto."

Usagi smiles widely as she saw Makoto appear in an emerald gown, with crystal and light pink accents around her waist.

Her typical high ponytail was instead an elegant bun with two brunette tendrils framing her face. She wore her classic pink rose earrings and an accented green eyeshadow.

Makoto had a beautiful emerald encrusted silver crown atop her head.

Usagi couldn't be prouder at Makoto's inauguration announcement.

It was then Makoto reached for Usagi's hand, pulling her up alongside her. Usagi pulled back a bit, unsure of why she's being welcomed beside Makoto.

"It is with great honor that this council is pleased to introduce to you her royal highness: both as Queens of the Moon and of Jupiter: Queen Makoto and Queen Usagi!"

The crowd Usagi had been with erupted in applause.

"Huh?" Usagi questioned.

Makoto giggles. "Usagi…"

"Usagi…."

"Usagi?"  
"What?" Usagi said, blinking rapidly as a hand waved in front of her face.

"Usagi, where did you go?"  
Usagi looked around. She was still at the arcade with Makoto at lunch before heading back to school. She was finishing her chocolate milkshake.

"Oh..Sorry. Too much sugar had me drift off I guess...Sorry." She replies with a slight blush.

It's not like that was going to happen. Where did that even come from, or why?

Makoto simply smiled and shook her head. She enjoyed watching Usagi get lost in her own imagination, and then try to think of a cover-up story.

* * *

 ** _(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)_**


	4. Never - Prompt 4

**_(A/N: Thanks again for the favorites/follows! Here's the next installment! Please review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)_**

* * *

 **Never** \- 315 Words - Tumblr Prompt #4.

"Seiya, I do not love you, or have _any_ romantic feelings for you. I'm sorry."

This was becoming more constant than Usagi would have liked. Darien had been in the States for a few months now and Seiya had not been taking no for an answer.

"Usagi, please. I know you do."

"Seiya, _please._ Do not tell me how _I_ feel. I _know_ how I feel. I do not feel that way for you. Only friendship."

"Please, Usagi, if you only give me the chance, I can prove to you that I am better than Darien."

"If that's your overall goal, than you've already blown your chance with me before you could start."

"But he _left you_. For _school_! Who _does_ that?"

"How dare _you_ scoff at one's pursuits of a higher education to make his career dreams of being a doctor come true!"

Seiya glared.

"You are _**not better**_ than him Seiya. There's no competition! If you keep acting this way, and _IF_ there was one, consider yourself already disqualified."

Seiya blocked her path. "Seiya, get out of my way." Usagi demanded.

"Surely you have five minutes to spare."

"Actually, I do not." Usagi started to walk away again, until Seiya grabbed her arm.

"Seiya. Let go. _**Now**_ **.** Consider this strike 2. Do not come near me anytime soon - even in battle. You _**will**_ maintain your distance around me - and _my_ friends. Got it?"

Seiya released her. "If I have to, I will do all that I can to prove to you that we're meant to be together."

"Don't bother. I don't know how I can be any clearer. We will _**never**_ be together." Usagi thought about apologizing again, but she decided agasint it.

Usagi walked away, leaving a frustrated Seiya wondering where he went wrong.

This was the first time Makoto or even Haruka wasn't with her.

She really wished they were.

* * *

 ** _(A/N: Please Review! Thanks! ~TRP~)_**


	5. Itch - Prompt 10

_**(A/N: Thank you very much for the wonderful review! I also thank you for the follows and favorites. Reviews really do help me expand my writing. I really encourage you to review if you wish. Here is the next installment! Thanks again! ~The Rising Phoenix~)**_

* * *

 **Itch** \- 916 Words - Tumblr Prompt #10.

Usagi found herself having finished her homework. She was bored. She had been making a change for the better over time. She thought of everyone she could ask to hang out with, but found herself only wanting to spend time with just one.

Meanwhile across town, Makoto had finished her shift at the Arcade. Motoki had put in a good word for her, to her surprise, with a friend of his who worked at one of the evening restaurants. She had an interview tomorrow.

She couldn't wait to tell her friends, one in particular.

She gave thought for a moment, looking at the time, and thinking of what day it had been. Makoto realized it had been three weeks since Usagi's mom had caught her sneaking out of the house at midnight, and one week since her mother had caught Makoto in Usagi's room after Usagi had encouraged her to sneak over. Usagi was no longer grounded, but had decided to stay home just to reassure her parents.

Makoto smiled, and grabbed her communicator, ringing Usagi.

"Hey Makoto, what's up?"  
"You busy?"

"Just finished homework, why?"  
"Up for netting me at my place?"

"Sure! Let me ask my parents. I don't think I'll be able to stay long though." She sounded a little disappointed.  
"That's okay."

Makoto didn't care how long Usagi stayed, so long as she was there. Usagi wanted to stay a little longer though.

Neither could understand this invisible pull to the other though.

Usagi had rang her back a few minutes later, saying she was on her way.

Arriving about 10 minutes later, Makoto would have been lying if she had said she wasn't worried about Usagi when she was on her way. She offered to walk Usagi, and go together. But Usagi said there was no need and that she was fine.

Though, had you asked Usagi, she would have been lying if she said she didn't feel comforted more often by not with Makoto's offer, or constant protection.

Letting Usagi in, Makoto had already set out two cups of tea on the coffee table by the couch.

"Makoto? Are you okay?"

While Makoto was certainly hospitable, she typically didn't have tea ready to go unless she needed to talk about something.

"Yes...A little nervous, but otherwise okay."  
"What's wrong? Why are you nervous?"

Makoto smiled. Usagi, always made sure her friends were okay. She hoped Usagi would never lose that about her. Likewise, Usagi hoped Makoto never lost her willingness to fight for the little guy; or to protect those who needed it the most.

Both looked at the other ever so briefly in admiration of what they hoped the other would never lose or give up on. They both hoped the other wouldn't notice, but did not understand why.

Usagi sat on the couch, waiting Makoto's information.

"So...Motoki decided to...push my career forward if you will."

"What do you mean?"

"He spoke to a friend of his who works in one of the restaurants...I've got an interview tomorrow."

"Makoto that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you!" Makoto loved how Usaid's smile lit up her eyes. ' _Why does her being happy mean so much?!_ '

Usagi sensed Makoto's hesitation.

"...But you're not? Makoto...You've got this! Is it one of the application/resume type interviews or demonstration ones?"

"Demonstration...And I'm really nervous...I don't even know what they're going to ask me to cook for them!"

"Makoto…" Usagi restrained herself from reaching out to take Makoto's hands in hers. ' _Why do I want to feel her hands in mine so much?_ '

"Look, you're extremely talented. Presentation will be a non-issue. Everything you serve always looks beautiful. You could cater for weddings one day if you really wanted! As for food...Whatever they ask, I know you can do. Whatever you do not know, you'll learn and you'll learn it quickly. You'll learn to refine what you may not be as good with now, improve what you _do_ know, and probably learn something entirely different. They'll love to hear about your passion for this; your passion to learn more and gain knowledge. You will do great."

Makoto wanted to cry. "Thanks."

"And I _better_ be the first one other than _maybe_ Motoki to know how it went once your done!"

Makoto outright laughed.  
"I promise, you will! You will be the _first_ one I call."

"Good."

Usagi found herself staring at Makoto. She enjoyed seeing the confidence in her eyes. Usagi knew Makoto was talented, as did Makoto, but like now, Makoto had her doubts.

Makoto was truly working towards her dream.

It's often a scary thing to do.

"What?" Makoto asked.  
' _Oops.'_ Usagi gave a slight blush, having been caught staring.

"Sorry. Got carried away thinking about your name plastered on billboards, television and movie ads encouraging the world to go to your restaurant…"

Makoto smiled, a wistful look in her eyes, thinking of her own big dream of owning her own restaurant. "One step at at time Usagi. Let's see how tomorrow goes first okay?"

"It will go smashingly good!"  
Makoto shook her head. "You have _got_ to stop hanging around Minako so much."

The two dissolved into giggles as they finished their tea.

Before leaving, Makoto had grabbed Usagi's hand, needing to feel a physical connection to her. "Thanks, Usagi. For everything."

However, even this small gesture was no longer enough for Usagi, who launched herself into Makoto's arms. "Anytime, Makoto. Whenever you need."

* * *

 ** _(A/N: Thanks again! Please Review! ~TRP~)_**


	6. Nudge - Prompt 24

**_(A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Here is the next installment! Please Review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)_**

* * *

 **Nudge** \- 1487 Words - Tumblr Prompt #24

Haruka was on a mission.

One vastly different from her duties as a Senshi.

Haruka also recruited Michiru in this mission. It didn't take much convincing though.

Haruka met Makoto in the park.

"What did you need to speak to me about?"

Then, Haruka jumped up the tree branches, indicating Makoto to follow her.

Haruka had been observing them for months. They weren't dancing around things, but didn't know how to move forward.

"Sorry we're up here. FIgured we'd get the most privacy."

Makoto looked at her, a bit confused.

"So, how long?" Haruka wasn't cutting corners, getting straight to the point.

Makoto blinked. "How long for what?"

"How long have you liked her?" Haruka replied, a smile to her lips, and a quick sparkle in her eyes.

"What?"

"How long have you liked Usagi?"

Makoto looked around, not necessarily to see who had overheard, just simply because she was so unprepared for the question.

Makoto blushed deeply, ducking her head.  
"How did you-"

Haruka laughed.

"Makoto...You guys are both so obvious. Especially to me and Michiru. And it's perfectly okay. Trust me, we see it. The looks, the glances, the almost over-protectiveness...The not wanting to be away from her for longer than a normal school class."

"You're not even in our school."

"No, but Hotaru is."  
"You brought Hotaru into this?"  
"No. She told us on her own."

Makoto sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"Why not?" Haruka asked, concerned and sympathetic. She was almost flabbergasted.

How could this _not_ matter?

"Because...she doesn't feel the same."

"Oh _yes_ she does." Haruka couldn't be more confident.

"How do you know?"

"Hotaru, remember? She sees the same things Michiru and I do. Plus because of your differing instructors, she's able to spend more time with Usagi than you."

"So...How long have you liked her?" Haruka prodded. The rare older teenage side of her poking out.

"Haruka….Okay fine...At least a month or two...Maybe longer. I don't really know. The need to protect her was always there since we first met. The friendship developed quickly...She didn't care about my past or my past reputation...She actually cared more about my food...But even she said it was because I saved her from three goons that morning was what drew her to me. The fact that I could cook was a bonus if you ask her. But, I don't know how things are on her end...But my feelings...increased as we kept fighting enemy after enemy...Her resilience, her drive, her willing to fight for the greater good...Even when she was fighting for Hotaru..."

Makoto shook her head. "Yet...yet, she doesn't even see that being Sailor Moon has nothing to do with any of this. It's all about her own light, her own damn will that is so strong beyond what any of us could comprehend…And the thing is, any small recognition she does acknowledge, it's like she brushes it aside, not in a 'it's not important' way, but in a 'there's still more to do, more to fight for, let's keep fighting for good.' sort of way."

"That's Usagi for you." Haruka agreed.

"But how do we make her see this? Any of it?"

"Well...Do what I did with you: give her a nudge."

"Hmm...I think I will. I'll think on that one."

"Now, back to this: let's figure out how to nudge the two of you together."

"Do you think she'll really want that?" Makoto asked, a rare look of uncertainty; unconfidence in her green eyes.

Haruka smiled, a mischievous glint in her navy eyes.

"Positive. Besides, Michiru is with her now."

Meanwhile, back at the house, Michiru had asked Usagi over for lunch.

After eating and small talk, Usagi had found herself looking out the window.

She had looked at Michiru's vast amount of string instruments; her violin, and a cello that rested in the corner. Her fingers gracefully touched the instruments.

"When did you realize?" Michiru softly asked.

"Huh?" Usagi turned out Michiru, drawn out of her own thoughts.

"When did you realize your feelings for Makoto?"

Michiru giggled at Usagi's deep blush. "It's alright, Usagi. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It just feels…"

"Weird?"

Usagi took a cautious glance at Michiru, not wanting to cause offense.

"Totally normal at first. You're simply trying to figure out your feelings. It's going to be awkward. But eventually you'll figure it out."

"That obvious?"  
"To 'Ruka and I? You bet...To everyone else other than Hotaru, they're oblivious."

Usagi gave a soft sigh of relief.

Usagi was hesitant.

"You can tell me Usagi. There's no judgement here. All I am going to do is listen."

"When I first met her, saving me from those guys...it was instant...like...for lack of a better phrase, a bolt of lightning...She saved me, and while that is probably not the best reason to form a friendship, it happened. She was tough, strong...unafraid...But possessed a gentle side that radiated through to me. I was also fascinated by her earrings."

"Then when she was at school, she was just...alone. Everyone was afraid of her, and the rumormill about her reputation lit up like a wildfire...Yet, yet I felt like I was the only one to see beyond it. Pretty stupid huh? Over one encounter hours prior, me, I saw all of that? I must be crazy." Usagi continued, with a frustrated sigh.

"Actually, you couldn't have been more on point, Usagi."

"Yeah, _now._ "

"And if you didn't see that within her, if you didn't sit next to her at lunch on her first day, do you think any of us would have known her, or seen who she really was - Senshi aside - Do you think she would be who she is today without that one instance of unadulterated grace from you?" Michiru pointed out.

"I suppose not."

"No, I know not."

"How?  
"Simple. 'Ruka and Makoto are so much more alike than anyone really notices."

"Is that why they tend to disagree?"

"It's because of their similarities that they disagree - it's like arguing against a mirror. They both feel right, but when the exact same suggestion is given by the other, it's takes on a different from - they hear it not only within themselves but someone else and begin to question themselves, just a little...But it's also why they get along. It's why they are good partners in battle. I'd even say that right behind you, they are the first ones in and last ones out."

"Hmm…" Usagi gave this some thought. She saw the similarities between the two Sky Princesses.

"Now back to you."  
Usagi sighed.

"When did your feelings go beyond friendship?"

"I don't know...I just found myself wanting to be near her all the time...I'm not sure if I craved the protective feeling she always gave me or what...But…"

"But what?"

"It's silly…"

"Usagi, you're talking to me here. I'm _with_ 'Ruka. I'm sure _anything_ you're going through now, we've already been through, and then some. Nothing will surprise me."

"My...my imagination, my dreams even have been playing tricks on me."

"Oh." Michiru replied, her eyes widening, eyebrows bouncing.

"You said you wouldn't be surprised! And no, it's _not_ like _that_!"

Michiru laughed heartedly.

"I'm teasing Usagi, keep going. Please."

"Well, it's the only one so far...But I've had this dream where I'm watching Makoto be crowned as Queen of Jupiter...but then she's said to be Queen of the Moon too...and she's leading me up to the thones with her…We're both rulers; both Queens...Together."

Michiru had a serene, wistful look to her face. "Sounds romantic."

"Michiru…" Usagi said, sounding a bit annoyed, and embarrassed. 'You're not helping…"

Michiru laughed.

"Besides, none of that will happen."

"Says who?"

"Me...Or her. Why would she feel the same about me? Please tell me because I would like to know."

"I love you both, but she'd be stupid if she didn't."

Usagi gave a glare.

"Usagi, Haruka, myself, and Hotaru all see it. She feels the same. I think you two are in a place where you're not quite sure how to admit it to each other yet."

"I've barely admitted it to myself."

"Exactly."

"So? How do you feel about her? Not what, but how?"

"Like...LIke…" Usagi trailed off with a shrug of her shoulders. An unsure, almost sad look seemed to fill Usagi's eyes at not having the words to express what she felt.

Michiru smiled. "Like she has taken ahold of your heart in her hands and you _**never**_ want her to let it go?"

Something in Usagi's mind clicked.

That's exactly what she wanted.

"Yes." Came the whisper as a tear fell from the corner of Usagi's eye, as she leaned her head against the window pain, still doubtful of Makoto's feelings.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Please Review! Thanks! ~TRP~)**_


	7. Flowers - Prompt 14

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Here's the next installment! Please Review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)**

* * *

 **Flowers** \- 360 Words - Tumblr Prompt #14

Roses. Red and white. They were beautiful. Usagi inhaled their scent.

She placed them on her window sill a few days ago. Usagi managed to keep them almost perfectly fresh.

Mamoru sent them. He had been in the States for the past six months.

Usagi missed him greatly. It was hard to see him go, but she was truly happy for him.

They had both wanted to give him the opportunity to not only pursue his career, but love.

Lately, Usagi had been having serious issues with their relationship, as she worried it really was only based on past lives, and potential destinies.

She wanted Mamoru to write his own.

Usagi ended up letting him go.

Mamoru was a bit broken hearted, but also asked about ChibiUsa. Usagi looked him in the eyes, and said that if ChibiUsa was meant to be, then they would all figure out a way to bring her into this world - a way that would work best for everyone, including any significant others either person may have, _after_ Mamoru graduated medical school.

Hearing her name from her mother downstairs, Usagi went down to find another bouquet of flowers. Assuming they were from Mamoru again, she went back up to her room.

They were of blue and red roses. Odd choice in color, but Usagi liked them. She searched for the note, only to find it taped the very bottom of the vase.

" _My dearest Usagi, may these flowers find you well and let you remember me when you look at them; when you inhale their exhilarating scent. - Seiya_."

Usagi dropped them in the trashcan by her desk.

Seiya had been a very aggravating thorn in her side almost as soon as Mamoru left town.

He moved on from creepy to stalker-like behavior.

He had previously sent letters prior to the flowers, except they were so intermittent, Usagi worried it wouldn't warrant any action.

Usagi hadn't told anyone about her physical confrontation with Seiya, but now she's rethinking that decision.

The only flowers she would treasure were the ones given by Mamoru.

Usagi opened her communicator to call the one person she knew would always answer...

* * *

 **(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)**


	8. Scrumptious - Prompt 8

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. i'm glad to see everyone is enjoying. Here is the next installment! Please Review! ~The Rising Phoenix.~)**

* * *

 **Scrumptious** \- 421 Words - Tumblr Prompt #8.

Usagi busied herself with the recipe. She'd slowly become better at baking, paying more attention to her mother, and showing some interest.

When her mother asked who it was for, Usagi said she wanted to do something nice for a friend.

Usagi hoped both her mother and the recipient would be proud of her. She really hoped things tasted good. She did exactly as the recipe instructed and used the observations of both her mother and her friends.

Usagi tasted a smaller one, left a few for Haruka, and left two for her mother before putting the rest of the brownies in a rabbit eared lunch bag before leaving for the park.

Sitting under the large oak tree, she waited.

When Makoto approached, Usagi's nerves settled. She'd always had a calming effect on Usagi.

Greeting the other, Usaig simply handed the bag to Makoto. Makoto opened it, and was surprised by the gesture.

"What's this?"

"It's just to say thanks. For everything...And I hope you like them…" What didn't need to be said was what everything was, specifically who.

Seiya had been a constant nuisance since Darien had left a few months ago. Between the rare altercations, and the gifts Usaig had been receiving, she had stuck close to her two tallest friends, her soldiers of the sky.

Usagi was comforted that they appointed themselves her personal bodyguards, even though she felt a bit guilty. But upon learning that he went from an annoying fungus to stalker-like behavior, they insisted and wouldn't take any argument. Telling her parents, they then began the process of a restraining order simply for safety.

Makoto smiled, one that reached her eyes. She hadn't been smiling that much lately. But Usagi couldn't figure out why.

Makoto wasn't up for talking about things. But Usagi understood that when Makoto was ready to talk, she would.

And Makoto understood that when she was ready to talk, Usagi would be there.

Usagi hoped it wasn't because of her; wasn't her that made Makoto not so happy or not yet willing to talk. Usagi hoped she was inconspicuous with her slowly deepening feelings for the taller brunette.

So far she found out she was successful. Except with Haruka and Michiru.

The only issue was, if Makoto didn't feel the same, Usagi had best figure out how to live with and move on from her feelings.

Usagi was surprised at how good Makoto thought the brownies were.

Apparently 'scrumptious' was the word Makoto felt described Usagi's success.

Usagi felt better.

* * *

 ** _(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)_**


	9. Saturday - Prompt 9

**_(A/N: Thanks everyone! Here's the next one. ~The Rising Phoenix~)_**

* * *

 **Saturday** \- 392 Words - Tumblr Prompt #9.

"I want to be better. I want to learn how to fight."

"You know how to fight."

"I want to be better...More coordinated...I know you could help me do that."

It was Noon. Makoto was on lunch, having finished up her morning classes teaching 5-17 year olds in various groups between 8a-12pm.

Makoto looked at Usagi. Usagi was serious. Her eyes were almost begging. She really wanted to learn.

Apparently Usagi had read some books on martial arts, even telling Makoto some of what she had learned.

"It will not be easy."

"I don't expect it to be easy. I know it will be hard. I know it will take a lot of commitment. I am ready, and prepared to do that. Even if it's a little at a time for our schedules; even if it's once a week...Then we can increase it. I need to be better."

"For who?"

"All of us...And me."

"Why?" Makoto asked, skeptical, thought not doubtful of her reasoning. She simply wanted to know why this was happening so suddenly.

It was then that Usagi failed to meet her eyes.

"Usagi?"

She sighed. "It was because everyone's words had gotten to me...I am a klutz and if I can't grow out of it, then at least let me work to use it to my own advantage in battle...And while I know I can't let anyone else define my success...I just want to show them and myself I can do it, that I can be better at something...Even show that I at least gave an effort."

Makoto saw the desire and seriousness in Usagi's eyes.

"What are you doing for the rest of today and next week?"

"I'm free."

Makoto smiled.

"Not anymore. Starting today, and every Saturday from 1-4 you and I will train."

Usagi smiled. "Wait, you can do that? This space is free to use?"

Makoto laughed. "I'm the owner, remember? I can do what I want. Besides, I was looking to fill the time anyway. I think some one-on-one training will be good for you. Haruka may even stop by; she's known to do so from time to time in the afternoons."

Usagi smiled back. "Thanks, Makoto."

Makoto soon tossed a gi towards her. "Let's first eat, then change into your gi. We'll start at one."

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)**_


	10. Tomorrow - Prompt 1

_**(A/N: Hey everyone. Apologies in advance if this seems off compared to the others. Remember, I wrote the prompts themselves in the numerical order that they appeared. Unlike the next set of prompts I'm working on…:-)**_

 _ **This is one of my favorite pieces. I hope you like it. Thanks again for the faves/follows/reviews! ~The Rising Phoenix~)**_

* * *

 **Tomorrow** \- 183 Words - Tumblr Prompt #1.

Tomorrow was it.

Tomorrow was the day.

Usagi was going to do it.

She kept gathering her courage.

Day after day.

But then her eyes again fell on the one who made her heart beat faster, harder, and swell with love.

Usagi continued to chicken out.

Talking herself out of the words that constantly swirled in her head.

Days where she even talked herself out of her own feelings.

Feelings that Michiru had confronted her on when she invited Usagi for lunch at her place.

Feelings Usagi had been afraid to not only admit to herself, but to anyone else.

Tomorrow she would state how she truly felt.

Tomorrow she hoped her feelings were reciprocated.

Tomorrow she would not talk herself out of things.

Tomorrow she would not self-deprecate or tell herself she was being foolish.

Tomorrow she would declare her...love?

Perhaps that was too much too soon.

Usagi settled into bed, rubbing her nervous stomach.

Tomorrow she would put her own heart on the line and hope it did not end in heartbreak.

Tomorrow she would tell Makoto.

Tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)_**


	11. Answers - Prompt 3

_**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews and all of the faves and follows! Here is the next piece! ~The Rising Phoenix~)**_

* * *

 **Answers** \- 234 Words - Tumblr Prompt #3.

The words of affection filtered through my ears.

It wasn't expected.

None of this.

However it was wanted, hoped for, wished for even.

And I cannot believe I stood here now, having it all come true.

It would probably not come without its challenges.

Different wants, desires, needs…

But with love at this relationship's roots, we could probably survive anything.

We've survived much worse after all.

I was still processing the lovely words that graced my ears.

I was very fortunate.

While I was by no means wealthy, this admission of fondness, of beginning romantic feelings made my life that much richer.

I looked back at Usagi. Her face was an almost embarrassed, deep blush, but looked pensive. Her declaration also left her eyes a bit glassy with unshed tears-which I had a feeling would soon fall either way.

I have the feeling she worried the same things I did - specifically if I returned her feelings.

I gently took her slightly shaking hands, and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you for telling me. Yes, I feel the same way." I felt my shoulder dampen.

"Really?" Usagi asked, suddenly even more unsure of anything she or I just said.

Usagi looked up at the one person who always protected her without a second thought.

"I'm really happy to hear that. I worried you wouldn't feel the same…I'm excited for the adventures to come, Makoto."

* * *

 ** _(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)_**


	12. Escape - Prompt 20

_**(A/N: Here's the next installment. This prompt could be read listening to the song 'Anywhere" by Evanescence. Please Review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)**_

* * *

 **Escape** \- 681 Words - Tumblr Prompt #20.

"Makoto? Makoto wake up." Usagi asked, as she tapped on Makoto's window from her balcony.

"Usagi?" A slightly drowsy Makoto asked, as she awoke to the tapping.

She soon was quickly awake and alert as she saw her blue eyed friend.

"Get in here. You're going to freeze. It's cold tonight...How did you get up there without being Sailor Moon? What are you even doing here? It's 1AM." Makoto encouraged, as Usagi climbed through her window, and was tossed a warm blanket that she wrapped around herself.

"I needed to see you."

"It couldn't wait - " Makoto was cut off by Usagi's kiss.

They had been together for only a month. They were discreet, respectful of others and when they were in public. They weren't quite ready yet to display any affection in public. But this was still new to them; trying to figure out their own balance. They still found scrutiny, both from Usagi's family and a few of the Scouts who either didn't see the chemistry or didn't think they would last long enough to even try.

Makoto was the more cautious of the two, her protective instincts higher than usual.

Breaking the brief kiss, Makoto held Usagi in her arms. "What's wrong?"

"We need to leave. Let's go. I want out of Japan."

"We can't just leave...What about our friends?"

"They'll understand."

"What of your-"

"I just got into another fight with my family. They don't want me to see or hang out with you anymore. I refused. I refuse to pretend you are a stranger to me. It was tabled for tomorrow apparently."

"But-"

"Makoto, they don't even know I'm gone or that I've been sneaking out for the last week and a half. For claiming they care, they're not even paying attention."

Makoto rested her chin on Usagi's head. She didn't want their relationship to cause problems between Usagi and her family. It was right now, the only constant disagreement between Usagi and Makoto.

Makoto was willing to hold off on their relationship, ease her parents and their friends into it.

Usagi's parents had been a bit resistant at first...still...But were very slowly coming around. If Usagi kept pushing them when they weren't ready, she'd push them towards the entire opposite direction of what she and Makoto wanted.

Usagi on the other hand, for once, threw caution in the wind and said 'screw it' on a number of occasions.

Even though they'd only been together for a month, Makoto recognized her deeply growing feelings for Usagi. It was way too soon to say they loved one another, but Makoto knew she was headed there faster than even she was ready to admit just yet.

"Usagi...We can't leave; we can't run. It won't solve anything. Would we really be happy on the lamb?"

Usagi only held on tighter to Makoto.

"But I want to…"

"I know you do. Let's give it more time. We will get their-"  
"I don't care or want their approval!"

"But _I_ _do_. It's important to me, because I know on some level it _is_ important to you. I know this because you love your family. And they love you. In the end they just want what's best for you - even if you don't agree on what that is."

Usagi closed her eyes, sighed, bui nodded her head.

"Okay...We'll stay...But I am not sure for how much longer…"

"Usagi…" Makoto said, looking her in the eyes.

Giving another disgruntled sigh. "Fine."

"You know you need to go home, right? They really might kill you _or me_ if they find you gone."

Usagi looked up at her. "Usagi, you know I'd let you stay if it were up to me."

Usagi stepped out of Makoto's arms, headed back to her window.

"You know you could use my front door." Makoto suggested.

"Nope. I like your balcony."

Makoto nodded.

"See you tomorrow?" Usagi asked.

"Same time. Same spot." Makoto replied as she then watched Usagi exit out her window.

Makoto had a small smile on her face, happy that they didn't run.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review! ~TRP~)**_


	13. Optimist - Prompt 23

_**(A/N: I'm in a posting mood today! :-) Here is the next installment! I hope you enjoy! Please Review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)**_

* * *

 **Optimist** \- 673 Words - Tumblr Prompt #23

Usagi had watched Makoto work tirelessly.

She didn't know what or when exactly, but soon; she knew that Makoto wudl get a wonderful opportunity to pursue her dream soon.

Usagi and the other scouts hadn't seen much of Makoto outside of battles with enemies. She had been working day in and day out, refining and mastering her skills. They often found her at one of the higher-scaled restaurants. She was already making a name for herself, moving quickly up the ranks in the culinary field.

The rare days Makoto had a break were the days Usagi simply wanted to wait on her. Usually a meal from the Crown Arcade would suffice Makoto's appetite. So Usagi always came well-prepared the night before, and would order delivery so Makoto could have one day where she didn't have to utilize her kitchen.

After all, Usagi didn't want Makoto to burn out.

Makoto didn't really even want to hang out anymore. She just wanted to sleep. Usagi self-appointed herself, attaching herself Makoto's apartment on her day off. Makoto at first did kind of mind but quickly realized that Usagi was the only one she felt she could probably tolerate.

"I'm so tired. I need more than a single day off."

It was rare Makoto complained. She truly loved what she did.

"I know you are...And I agree. You'll get a break soon enough. I just can't tell you when. Besides, look at it this way: You've been moving up steadily, you're a fast learner, and you're dedicated. That can't all be worth nothing." Usagi smiled, tossing a french fry at Makoto.

Makoto caught the in-flight fry, popping it in her mouth.

"Thanks. That helps. I just am not sure how much more patient I can be. I'm starting to feel restless."

"Makoto...You're almost there. I can feel it. Something will come your way soon. How have your boss's been?

"Amazing." Makoto didn't even hesitate.

"And what do they say about you?"

Makoto smiled, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. "They are really proud of me, of my work ethic, of all i've learned so far. They, they said they have high hopes for me...They even asked if I thought about culinary school instead of just doing what I am now."

"What did you say?" Usagi was hanging on every word.

"I said I'd be open to the opportunity. I had not really considered it because this, what I do, always came easy for me. But I said I wouldn't disconsider school. They said that while natural talent is all well and good, to think of what I could do just by expanding and adding more skills, more knowledge; giving myself more equipment to use...Expand my horizons by expanding my culture outside of Japan…"

"That's fantastic! See? I knew they'd have faith in you!"

"Usagi, I'm scared...What if, what if it doesn't happen - or what if, by chance it _does_? How could I - "

"Now you stop it, right there Makoto. Don't you dare finish that sentence! If this opportunity comes, you go out there and grab it with both hands. I don't want you to worry about us."

"I wouldn't worry about everyone else...well not as much...I'd be worried about you."

Usagi was touched. "Makoto…" Usagi whispered.

Shaking her head out of her revier, "Makoto, I will be just fine. No matter what happens. I promise." Usagi replied, her voice stronger.

"I know...I just hope something happens soon."

"It will, it has to."

"How do you stay so optimistic?" It was a question many of them had, even Usagi herself.

Usagi shrugged with a nonchalant response. "Someone has to. Or else we'll all drive ourselves nuts with the negative aspects of life."

"My eternal optimist."

"Ha! Don't count on that. I have my days."

"Yeah, but you've built us up all so much that when you do, we can bring you back."

Usagi smiled, as she threw another fry at Makoto, who caught it with her hand, and laughed.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)**_


	14. Harmony - Prompt 19

**_(A/N: Very special thanks goes out to Moon Bunny for this one! She wrote it! Whooo! Thanks again! Send her love by reading and reviewing her to awesome stories: Buried Secrets, Buried Lies, and her brand new one Multiplicity Royale! ~The Rising Phoenix~)_**

* * *

 **Harmony** \- 244 Words - Tumblr Prompt #19.

 _SLAM._

Usagi stared up from where she landed on the mat rather ungracefully, from the throw Makoto perfectly executed. Jiu Jitsu practice had been going on for hours at this point.

"Ugh! I'm done!" Usagi shouted into the air, from Makoto who had a little too smug look on her face. "Stop it." She glared.

"You really are getting much better at this." Makoto offered her hand to Usagi, who stood up and fiddled with her white gi.

"Back to my place?" Makoto asked

"Only if you promise to feed me, I'm starving."

Makoto laughed. "As expected, dinner will be served." This routine had become habit, the once a week 3 hour practice, the invite home, the tease about food. It would be followed by a nice chit-chat filled walk, and gloriously carby take-out.

After Usagi had finished shoveling noodles, she'd moved take out to the side to start homework while Makoto showered. This secretly was her favorite part of these evenings, not because of the homework or trusted enough to being left to just be in Makoto's apartment), but because of the carefree voice that snuck its way into the living room.

Usagi hadn't dared tell Makoto she could hear her singing in the shower, keeping it a secret joy. Always the songs were catchy and cute, sometimes romantic, Makoto's passion for fun sneaking under the bathroom door. Usagi would hum along in harmony.

The small things are the best things about Makoto.

* * *

 ** _(A/N: Thanks again to Moon Bunny! Please Review! ~TRP~)_**


	15. Summer - Prompt 5

**_(A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next prompt! Please Review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)_**

* * *

 **Summer** -171 Words - Tumblr Prompt #5.

It was their favorite time of year. The warm sun, the lush green grasses, the shade the large trees would provide…

Summer was in full swing in Japan.

What the pair loved even more was the warm summer evenings: The warm, clear air, the occasional breeze, the sounds of the crickets, the evening colors, and the colors of the flowers at night…Hanami it was called.

Usagi sat contently in Makoto's arms under the large oak tree, watching the sunset.

They have both worked hard on their relationship so far. It has had their ups and downs, as expected.

Usagi's training was going well, and had increased from one day to two. They were considering making it three, but Makoto's schedule had been tighter than expected.

But there was an almost synchronicity about them, gracing them with the ability to resolve things rather quickly. It gave them an open dialogue, something they've found relatively easy to have ,even before they became a couple.

They continued to look forward to the upcoming seasons.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)**_


	16. Opportunity - Prompt 11

**_(A/N: Here is the next installment! Thanks again for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Please Review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)_**

 **Opportunity** \- 348 Words - Tumblr Prompt #11.

Makoto had a lot to think about. This was one of the biggest and best opportunities to happen in her life.

One that she had worked in hopes of receiving - one day, just not this soon.

It gave her the opportunity to travel the world. It gave her the opportunity to do what she loved: cooking.

It was something too good to turn down. However, she had a few days to think it over.

Could she leave the life she had now?

All her friends were here...She was comfortable.

But then again Makoto usually felt that was exactly the time when things needed to change.

Usagi flashed in her mind.

Could she leave Usagi? Even if she wouldn't be there, Makoto knew Usagi had the other scouts to help her out; protect her, including all of the Outer scouts.

But then again, they've always had a special bond. It was easy, genuine, and open.

Makoto knew Usagi wouldn't want to be the reason Makoto passed up this great chance - whether it be because of duty or friendship. Makoto also knew Usagi wouldn't ask her, nor encourage her to stay here when so much great things laid ahead of her.

Usagi typically said that if things were meant to be chances would come around again, even if not taken the first time around.

It was telling Usagi of this once in a lifetime chance, and that she was seriously considering taking it that left Makoto with the most difficulty.

However, Usagi was happy for her, and encouraging. _This_ kind of opportunity may _not_ come around again, and Usagi would not let Makoto not take it.

It was when they said goodbye at the airport, when Usagi watched Makoto's flight leave from Japan, headed to London, that she let a few tears fall.

Makoto too had the same reaction, as she looked out her window at the increasingly small airport disappeared below her.

Both she and Makoto hoped the other would believe in Usagi's typical words of if things were meant to be, they would happen at some point.

 _ **(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)**_


	17. Author's Choice - Prompt 25

**_(A/N: Here is the next installment: Author's Choice. I am using traditional Japanese Shinto vows for part of this piece that I found while doing some research. Thanks again for Moon Bunny's help! (Read her fics!) I hope you enjoy. Please Review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)_**

* * *

 **Author's Choice** \- 2244 Words - Tumblr Prompt #25.

Today was the big day.

Usagi never thought it would come, forget even happen.

She moved her attention from the sunny afternoon to the mirror.

Michiru was attending to her hair. It was just past her shoulders in length. Michiru was putting it up in a high elegant bun, wrapped around with a string of clear crystals. It held one heart shaped emerald in the middle, which faced forward. A short, small wisp of blonde bangs were styled to one side. Two tendrils of blonde hair framed her face.

A necklace of clear crystals graced Usagi's neck, with two heart shaped emeralds in the middle surrounding a larger light pink rose in its center. Clear crystal earrings graced Usagi's ears.

Standing, Usagi looked like Princess Serenity, except her gown was more form fitting, without the large, flowing bottom. The yellow trim as Princess Serenity was changed to white. Clear, emerald, and rose pink crystals, designed in an interlocking diamond pattern graced her thin waist.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." Usagi blushed.

"Haruka will be here in a few minutes to help you with your makeup and veil."

"Michiru...Tell her I love her?"

"Will do." She gave a smile as she left, the recipient clear.

Usagi looked back out the window, leaning against its frame.

"Hey Kitten. Wow, you look amazing."

"Thanks Haruka. You don't look so bad yourself." Usagi gave with a wink.

"Remind me why I got suckered into doing makeup again?"

"Blame your wife. If she hadn't let it slip you had a secret cosmetology passion, she would have done it." Usagi giggled, looking up at her, as she sat back down at the vanity.

"Yeah, yeah. I think I will blame her. Now, I think I know the perfect shade to get these eyes of yours to pop will full color." Haruka smiled, as she glanced at the colors of eyeshadow before her.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, you ready?"

"How nervous were you on your day?"

"'Ruka will never actually know, but my stomach was doing full somersaults."

"So it's normal?"

" _Completely_! But if you're ready to make the commitment, which you are, then it's just the excitement of it all." Michiru said, placing a hand on Makoto's shoulder.

Michiru gave a slightly disapproving glance at Makoto for something. But she got to work without a word.

"Here, we'll use these." Michiru said, placing two clips on either side of Makoto's head. They were both emerald green with one clear crystal in the middle. Makoto wore pink crystal rose earrings.

Her necklace was of emeralds, and in the middle stood two rose shaped pink crystals surrounding a larger clear heart crystal.

"You're really good at this."

"Why did I get hair and jewelry again?"

"Because you unintentionally volunteered 'Ruka, once Usagi found out after letting it slip that she does your makeup for local concerts all the time." Makoto laughed.

"Don't remind me. 'Ruka glared at me for a solid hour until she relented." Michiru groaned, but a mile graced her face.

Standing, Makoto was dressed in a lighter shaded green gown (deeper than clover, lighter than emerald, hunter, or oak; still rich in color). It was form fitting, but with a little more flow at the bottom than Usagi's. She too had clear and pink crystals grace her waist.

The top half of Makoto's gown had a very thin white ivy-like design. Haruka had placed a paler pink eyeshadow that brought out the green of Makoto's eyes.

"She loves you, by the way." Michiru smiled at Makoto's slight blush.

They were both ready.

However one point of contention leading up to today was who would wait for the other to come down the aisle. They both wanted this moment for the other.

Ironically enough, they didn't want to walk down the aisle together.

Usagi smiled, as she waited for Makoto. She _almost_ had to pull rank as Princess. But never really would. Usagi pointed out that technically, at some point in time - past or future, she already did this. She already married Mamoru. She didn't need to do this again. Usagi wanted it for Makoto.

They had compromised. They'd go one at a time, but Makoto insisted that Usagi go first.

It was Mamoru who actually walked Usagi down the aisle, and to anyone who didn't know, they found it quite unusual that the groom was walking his own bride-to-be down the aisle, until Mamoru took his place next to Usagi as her best man.

Haruka was Makoto's maid of honor, with Michiru and the rest of the Scouts as bridesmaids for either side. Hotaru offered to be both the flower girl and ring bearer. They were all dressed in shades of white, pink and green. It was only the Scouts and Darien at the wedding.

It was then Usagi saw Haruka, ready to walk Makoto down the aisle towards her.

Usagi's breath caught in her throat, and she prayed dozens of pictures were being taken at this very moment.

Makoto walked with Haruka; a bouquet of white roses surrounded a heart of red roses. Makoto's gown, elegant, graceful.

Her brunette hair was let down, revealing loose, wavy curls that reached just between the middle of her shoulder blades. Jeweled clips held her hair out of her eyes, and behind her ears. Two classic wisps, just as Usagi's, had framed her face.

To Usagi, Makoto was literally breathtaking.

Makoto's own breath caught at seeing Usagi.

Even if, to a degree they were the same person, Princess Serenity had _nothing_ on Usagi at this very moment.

The two felt tears spring to their eyes and dared not cry.

Haruka would kill them both, wedding or not.

Minako watched, standing between the two as they held slightly trembling hands.

Their smiles of unabashed happiness radiated around the small crowd. Minako knew if Usagi and Makoto weren't at least somewhat traditional, they would have definitely stolen a few kisses by now.

"We are gathered here, together to witness the unity of Usagi and Makoto. Friends for years, their love has blossomed before our very eyes. Quiet strength has always fueled them, but love has always been at their roots. They have decided to write their own vows, traditional ones, and a final promise with the exchanging of rings. I believe Makoto, you wish to go first?"

Makoto almost gave a quick glance towards Haruka in apology, as her tears had started to fall. They knew Haruka wouldn't really care, so long as no one cried too hard.

But all she could see was Usagi.

"I never thought this day would come...I never imagined this day would happen...Until one day I did. And I could never shake it since - I never wanted to. We met. You weren't afraid of me, or what my reputation said. You didn't even bat an eye! You were my friend, and always have been. Slowly, over time, the feelings got deeper...I wanted to spend more time with you. I wanted to know about your day, about your dreams, your fears...Soon, I found myself wanting to make you happy, and make those dreams come true."

Makoto took another deep breath.

"When, when you proposed to me, it was like I was floating. I certainly didn't expect it, simply because I wanted to propose to you - well done. I know things haven't been easy. But the one thing I've always known was easy was us: you and I. And I couldn't be happier that that ease has not changed."

"You're warm, smart, open, so full of life...Enthusiastic, a dreamer, beautiful...And you shine the brightest when you fight for those you love. You have my heart. I don't want you to ever let it go. I love you, beyond any of this. I love you."

Makoto had placed a gentle hand on her face, which Usagi felt herself lean into before Makoto resumed holding both of her hands.

Usagi was softly crying, despite her own instincts of wanting to cry so much harder. She nodded, only able to mouth the words back.

She glanced down their hands, taking a few deep breaths, gathering her thoughts. Makoto gave her still shaking hands a gentle squeeze of reassurance, before Usagi looked up again.

"You...You are everything to me. You appeared in a flash, and never left me in the dark again...You are brave, strong, unafraid...But then you have this sweet vulnerability that you only show to those you trust. You're my protector, forever and always. I didn't care about your reputation because all it was, was words. They did not define you. You defined yourself the moment you saved me from those goons...And took a chance to let me sit next to you at lunch."

"Your passions come to life when you're in the kitchen...You're successful, you continue to love what you do...And you still come home every day to me. I fell in love with you maybe before I knew what it even _was_. From your passion for food to your rose earring that glistens in the light...to the look in your eyes...Your eyes were always what I wanted to see more of as time passed. Determined, full of life, loving. Who wouldn't want that?"

"When, when I proposed to you, I still thought I'd chicken out, even as I asked you. I was so afraid you'd say no. But I still needed to know, still needed to ask. I loved you then, and love you now. I took the chance, my heart was on the line...But yes, I suppose my heart does not lead me wrong - because it brought me to you."

"I knew what love was once. A different aspect of it. While I think, perhaps I may just have two soul mates, it's the one who I feel true love with that I want...And that's you. You have the other half of my soul. You have my heart, and I don't want you to let it go either. Ever. You're the warm flame I seek when the coldness of the world is too overwhelming to bear. And I find it each time I look into your eyes. I love you. Beyond the stars, I love you."

Makoto gave a deep blush, tears continuing to flow.

Minako didn't speak, but had to wipe away a few tears of her own.

After gaining her own composure, Minako began again.

"Now, for the traditional vows."

"We make this marriage vow respectfully before the Hachiman deity."

"We Usagi and Makoto are delighted to be able to make our vows on this great day,  
and to become wives through the blessing of the Hachiman deity."

"We swear before the Hachiman deity to love and respect each other forever,  
and to strive to bring our family prosperity."

"Moreover, we swear never to veer from the true path of matrimony,

and to work to share the divine grace of Hachiman deity by helping people and society."

Usagi and Makoto smiled.

"May I have the rings, please?" Minako asked Hotaru.

Hotaru gave the rings to both Usagi and Makoto. They were white-gold, with interlocking rose pink and clear diamond accents.

"Usagi, as you place your ring on Makoto's finger, repeat after me: ' _I Usagi, vow to honor, love, and cherish you, Makoto from this day forward. I promise to love you, and trust you in both good times and in bad, during the uncertain, and the unknown. Through the face of fear, and in the light of bravery, I will fight by your side as we face the future, together, as one_.'

"I Usagi, vow to honor, love, and cherish you, Makoto from this day forward. I promise to love you, and trust you in both good times and in bad, during the uncertain, and the unknown. Through the face of fear, and in the light of bravery, I will fight by your side as we face the future, together, as one."

"Makoto, as you place your ring on Usagi's finger, repeat after me: ' _I Makoto_... '"

"I, Makoto, vow to honor, love, and cherish you, Usagi from this day forward. I promise to love you, and trust you in both good times and in bad, during the uncertain, and the unknown. Through the face of fear, and in the light of bravery, I will fight by your side as we face the future, together, as one."

"With the power vested in me as the Goddess of Love, I now pronounce you wives. You may kiss your bride."

Usagi giggled, as she cried. It was either laugh or bawl completely out of pure happiness. Makoto couldn't help but laugh a bit herself, as Usagi's giggles were contagious.

Makoto gently took Usagi's face in her hands and drew her to her, kissing her. Neither were in heels, deciding to be as comfortable as possible. Just as they began their kiss, Usagi stood up on the balls of her feet to provide a hint of height, and intensity to the kiss. Though it was a short kiss, the two looked dreamily into the other's eyes as they were finally wed.

"It is with the utmost honor that I present to you Kino Makoto, and Kino Usagi!" Everyone had applauded and cheered.

Everything after was blur, as Minako had appointed herself n in charge of the of the reception outside of the few requirements of Usagi and Makoto.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)**_


	18. Marshmallow - Prompt 21

_**(A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, follows, and favorites! Please Review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)**_

* * *

 **Marshmallow** \- 1552 Words Tumblr Prompt #21.

Makoto had been away,, traveling for two weeks for business. She kept in touch nightly with Usagi. She had been home since yesterday, but in attempting to reset her body clock to local time, she slept most of that day.

It was late evening the next day.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked, watching Usagi.

"Nothing…" She replied, as she took a drink of her pumpkin latte.

"Usagi, you only ever horde and binge on a bag of mini-marshmallows coffee like this when you're doubting something heavy and unsure of what to do, where to go, or who to talk to."

' _Damn_.' Usagi thought, tossing the bag away from herself.

"So, what's up?" Makoto asked again, sitting next to her on the floor in their kitchen.

"It's stupid...Childish even."

"Usagi, we've been together for years. I love you when I say this, but _trust me_ , I've seen worse from you."

"Gee thanks."

"Usagi…"

"Fine...Well...since you've been traveling, I've been having bad nightmares."

"About me?"

"About us…"

Makoto's eyebrows knit in confusion. "How so?" She asked cautiously. She was suspicious, but it still could be something else.

Usagi rested her head back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling, hoping the tears she began to feel would not fill her eyes or fall.

"That we won't last."

"How bad?" Makoto bit back the sigh and the eye roll that came to her. ' _Again?_ ' She thought, the internal sigh in her head not contained. It was exactly what she originally thought.

"Nothing too bad. Usually it's before we had even gotten together...It's like my mind wants to give me an alternate reality...perhaps to make sure I appreciate what I have now...And I do, so I don't get why this is happening. Other times it's because your career is becoming more demanding and you want to take the opportunities given, so we don't last. Or it's easier to let you go for your career than make a long-distance relationship work."

"Look at me Usagi."

Usagi took a cautious peek, slightly unnerved at the tone in Makoto's voice.

Makoto drew Usagi to her, kissing her passionately. She rested her forehead against Usagi's. "Listen to me. _**Nothing**_ will come between us. Sure, my career will have peaks and valleys, and chances are I may take a trip here or there at a time that may not be ideal for us, but that will be very rare. I will _**never**_ leave you at a time where it truly is necessary for me to stay; when you truly need me. Don't you know that by now?"

"I do…I'm sorry...It's just...I have no idea why my old insecurities are back...They shouldn't be. I have absolutely nothing to worry about with you, and I know that...Maybe it's just me...Maybe I'm still questioning myself."

"Why?"

"I don't know...Maybe because I still can't believe we are living our dream? Still comprehending we get along as well as we do, especially now that your career has taken off, and we're married." Usagi moved away, again leaning against the wall. "...Maybe because I never thought I'd stand a chance...I was so klutzy, so...immature. Why would you want that, why would you ever want any of that?"

"Because I love you."

"What if that's not enough?" Usagi whispered, deadly serious.

Makoto thought about this for a few moments. She drew Usagi back into her arms, needing to hold her.

"Don't you think that if love weren't enough, I would be gone already?"

Usagi shrugged in Makoto's arms. "Let me ask you the same thing. Why do you stay? Why do you put up with me? Why do you want someone who is relatively rough around the edges, can cop an attitude if provoked by the right person, and will usually run into danger before thinking of all the possibilities?"

"Because I love you."

"See? Same thing."  
"No it's not."

"Why not, Usagi?"

" _Because,_ it's not! All of that, while it's apart of you is just on the outside! It's not what's in your heart!"

"So why isn't it the same for you? Why isn't all of how you used to be simply on the outside, and in your past? Why do you feel it's still current? Why do you feel there is not more to you in here, in your heart, just like you see in me?"

"Because...Because...you can do better."

Makoto held Usagi tighter, silently cursing whoever or whatever put these doubts in her head.

This was one of the few disagreements that they had. It would pop up once in awhile. Much rarer than it used to, but on occasion, when the circumstances were right.

"Why do you think I _want_ better? I _can't_. I want you in my life, I have you in my heart, I love you. You love me. Ask anyone who knows us, could we do better than each other, the answer would be a solid, firm ' _No_.'"

Usagi shook her head. Makoto, loving her vulnerability couldn't understand why Usagi couldn't shake this. Neither could Usagi.

They just hoped one day that she could. And if for whatever reason Usagi couldn't Makoto would happily spend the rest of their days proving to Usaig why she deserved to be loved.

"Our dreams will _not_ end anytime soon."

"You can't guarantee that." Came the quiet reply.

"Oh for f...Usagi! We are _not_ going there. Got it?" Makoto said, exasperated.

Makoto was frustrated, but found that all she wanted to do was take Usagi to their bed and love her. This would usually restore Usagi into a better frame of mind for awhile, as the more confident side of Usagi, the one she had matured into would come back.

Makoto thought on this.

This wasn't foreplay for them, not a way for them to get into bed or an interlude. Nor was this an ego trip, even if Usagi did need to be reassured again that Makoto loved her on an internal level.

"Makoto? What are you thinking?" Usagi asked softly, cautiously.

"I'm thinking why you love me...or...why you shouldn't."

"What?! That's...that's…cr-I told you why I love you!"

Makoto commanded her brain _not_ to have her smile. This was hard. But she had lit the match.

"Still...I'm a bit hot-headed, and even arrogant."

"Stop it!" Usagi yelled, pushing out of Makoto's embrace and standing; starting to pace furiously. Makoto also stood.

Fuel added. Another internal smile in Makoto's head.

"But it's true isn't it? I am rash, often acting without thinking of the consequences."

"Don't! I can't take you talking about yourself like this!"

' _Hmm...Maybe just a *little* more._ '

Makoto saw the wheels in Usagi's head just spinning almost wildly. Makoto knew she had to keep the focus on her, for she didn't want Usagi to internalize it to where Usagi thought that she didn't love Makoto enough.

"But Usagi...How can you love me? I'm violent aft-" Makoto found herself against the wall in a blazingly passionate kiss from Usagi. There was the inferno.

Usagi wrapped her arms around Makoto's neck with Makoto's hands lightly resting on Usagi's waist.

Makoto was a bit dazed, surprised at the almost urgency of Usagi's movements. Perhaps Makoto pushed just a bit too much with that last sentence. ' _Whoops._ _Note: If this happens again - don't use that._ '

Makoto had slowly sank into the nearby chair she had felt by her waist. Makoto then gazed up at the wall clock above their kitchen doorway, refocusing her eyes. She looked down from the clock, and up at Usagi who had now broken the kiss. Because of their reversed height positions, rested her forehead on Makoto's.

Makoto saw a look in Usagi's eyes that she typically saw in battle; when her friends lives were at stake, or they wanted to self-sacrifice themselves for the greater good - and Usagi was typically objecting.

"I want...I want to make love to you. I want to show you how much I love you, how much you deserved to be loved. I hate you questioning yourself like this…It hurts."

Makoto smiled. ' _There she is! Thanks reverse psychology._ ' There, that look: That determined Usagi, who will do almost anything to prove to someone that they were worth something, worth love, were loved, and deserved to be loved - no matter how it was shown. It was back with a healthy dose of determination.

"And I want to make love to you."

"You do?" Makoto held back a groan. ' _Damnit, I should have kept my mouth shut! Oh well...Too late now.'_

"Yes." ' _Don't ask why, don't ask why, don't ask why._ '

"Why?"

' _Usagi, I love you beyond life, but you're a doofus sometimes..._ '

Makoto took a moment to think of a response. "Because maybe I can prove to you the same thing you want to prove to me."

Makoto saw the look of realization in Usagi's eyes, as Usagi led them to their room.

An uncertain, yet hopeful look displayed within her eyes.

Makoto didn't care how the night would progress. She got exactly what she already wanted out of Usagi - the rise of her own self confidence in others radiating over herself, and even to a degree internalizing it, without even realizing it.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)**_


	19. Remember - Prompt 15

_**(A/N: Thanks again for all those who continue to read, follow, favorite and or review! Here's the next one. We are nearing the end! And I've had an absolute blast writing these! Please review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)**_

* * *

 **Remember** Approx. 970 Words - Tumblr Prompt #15

"What is wrong with you two?!" Usagi shouted at Haruka and Michiru. They were all transformed into Senshi.

Two of the people Usagi learned to trust the most had just declared their allegiance to their current enemy.

Their eyes were devoid of any emotion other than to kill Sailor Saturn.

"You _can't_ do this! Leave her alone!"

"Sorry. Orders are orders." Sailor Neptune replied, a cold, distant edge to her voice.

"I can't let you do this! Don't you remember?! She's not Mistress 9 _or_ Pharaoh 90! She has been healed! I don't know what this enemy has done, but it's wrong! Sailor Saturn is one of us! Uranus, Neptune, STOP THIS! PLEASE!"

Suddenly, Usagi found herself back in her civilian clothes, unsure what has happened with her transformation. She then saw Sailor Saturn appear, confused at why her fellow Outer Scouts had murderous looks within their eyes.

"Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus...What's wrong?" Asked Hotaru.

"Saturn! Move!" But Satun did not heed Usagi's words, seemingly not having heard her.

As Uranus and Neptune quickly moved in on Saturn, who declined to defend herself, Usagi sprinted forward.

She was unsure if she would make it in time, but hoped she would. With all her strength, she leaped off her feet and shoved Saturn to the ground, covering Saturn's body with her shaking one. " _DON'T!_ " Usagi screamed.

" _End Sequence_." Came Pluto's thought to all but Usagi.

"Usagi, Usagi, it's okay. We're safe. You can get up now." Saturn called, as she de-transformed back into Hotaru.

"What? No! Uranus, Neptune, they're-"

"Usagi. You're safe. It wasn't real." Michiru's voice came from above and behind her.

"We're okay Kitten. I promise. You're both safe. There is no enemy here, or today." Haruka's calm voice finally permeated into Usagi's ears.

Peaking out through behind her arms, still coving Hotaru as best she could, Usagi saw that the two older Sailors had changed back into their civilian forms.

"What? What's going on?" Usagi asked as she slowly began to sit up, taking Hotaru's hand, helping her sit up too from her laying flat on the ground.

"It was...an exercise…" Hotaru said carefully, unsure of how to phrase her sentence.

"From who? Why?"

"That would be because of me." Said Setsuna as she appeared, and de-transformed from Sailor Pluto.

"Wait, this wasn't real? Hotaru, you weren't in any danger, Haruka, Michiru, you weren't under any evil influences? You weren't trying to actually kill Hotaru?"

"Not at all."

"What the HELL you guys!? What is going on!? WHY would you do this to me!?" Usagi yelled, leaping to her feet to face Setsuna.

"Because, I asked them to. It was my idea..." Said Makoto, coming out of the shadows.

Usagi glared at Makoto. "How could you do this to me! Why would you do this to me!?"

Though she was a strong woman, Makoto suddenly dropped to her knees, already begging Usagi for forgiveness. "Because I needed you to see your true self."

"Get up…Please." Usagi started in a harsh voice, but just as quickly softened her tone, helping Makoto stand. She wasn't in the mood to be Princess Serenity right now.

Usagi's anger started to turn to tears.

"Usagi...Do you know _why_ your transformation didn't last?" Makoto asked softly, in her mind, her relationship with Usagi hanging in the balance.

"No, I was hoping Setsuna could answer that."

Setsuna smiled. "I'll let Makoto handle this one."

"I don't know why my transformation didn't last…" Usagi replied.

"Why do you think?"

"It didn't work! I don't know! It just stopped. But i couldn't let them kill her...I almost failed her once, I wasn't about to do it again. Super Sailor Moon...I don't know why it didn't work this time…"

"Your de-transformation as Sailor Moon was because you didn't need to be regular or Super, or even Eternal Sailor Moon to want to save Hotaru. That was from you, and only you...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like this, or cause you pain...I just wanted you to see your worth...You were so convinced that any of what you've done since we were fourteen was due to Sailor Moon, when in the end, it was all because of you, your own light…"

Usagi looked around at her fiends and back at Makoto.

"Look, I understand if you're furious at me right now. I'll even understand if our relationship is over because of this. Just...please don't do the same to them. I was the one who convinced them to participate. They all had their concerns, as did I...But I still asked that we all do this...I know wrongs don't make things right. But- "

"Makoto." Usagi said, just enough tone to get her attention and stop rambling.

Makoto became silent.

"You did something...wrong...for a reason that was right in the end. You wanted to help me see what I've both been wanting to see from myself and you've all been wanting me to see for so long. And while I know I still have some work to do, this _does_ give me a boost in the right direction. So, while I'm still quite mad at you for _how_ you all went about this...I can't say that I don't appreciate the effort."

Usagi gave Makoto a reassuring hug. "I will try to remember this conversation….I _know_ I will remember the...exercise." Usagi said with a small smile.

Makoto slung an arm around Usagi's shoulders.

"Come on, I think I owe you a huge ice cream sundae for starters."

"Are you trying to bribe my forgiveness?"

"Yep!" Makoto said, as they all laughed.

"Well, it's a start. We'll see what the rest of you have got." The group continued to laugh as they walked towards the arcade.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)**_


	20. Offspring - Prompt 22

_**(A/N: Here they are...The first of the final three prompts! Thank you to everyone who has continued to read, review, favorite or follow these pieces. Please Review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)**_

* * *

 **Offspring** \- 302 Words Tumblr Prompt #22.

If Usagi ever had children other than Chibiusa, she often contemplated what kind of Scouts they would be. Or, if they were boys, what kind of Knights.

As Usagi became older, while she still loved Mamoru as Tuxedo Mask, she fondly remembered The Moonlight Knight. She found herself leaning toward that form over his former disguise.

What would her children represent other than the Moon, or possibly the Earth? True, she and Mamoru went their separate ways upon him moving to the States. Chibiusa would have to wait to be born after some time. It was a conversation to later have with Mamoru.

Usagi took her time before moving on. Mamoru had too, but upon the letter he sent to Usagi about a year later, saying he had found love she had then allowed herself to open her heart again, freely and without reservation.

Should she have children, not only what would she name them for everyday life, but what would their Senshi or Knight names be?

She thought back to herself, and to her fellow scouts. All representing not only their own planets but an aspect of life. She thought to what was missing. Perhaps she should have included Tuxedo Mask/Moonlight Knight here, but because Mamoru was away, she concentrated on what she had. (What she didn't realize was whatever aspect that were missing from what everyone represented already was what _she_ represented).

Balance

An active See-er (intuition)

Justice

Nobility

Compassion

Equality

Fairness

Harmony

Usagi widens her eyes at the thought. Any children she may have better represent more than one of these at a time. She was _not_ going to have, nor go through eight pregnancies.

Only time would tell she supposed. So long as upon his or her birth, he or she would be healthy, and very happy.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)**_


	21. Tragedy - Prompt 18

**_(A/N; Thanks again for the review, faves, and follows! Here is the second to last prompt! ~The Rising Phoenix~)_**

* * *

 **Tragedy** \- 1314 Words - Tumblr Prompt #18.

Usagi heard Makoto quietly move around their room, as she rolled over curling the blankets tighter around her.

She heard the zipper of a suitcase. Odd. Makoto didn't have any travel plans for work, nor were they going on vacation anytime soon.

Usagi peeked an eye open. She saw Makoto stack a smaller suitcase on top of the bigger one.

"Makoto?" Makoto stopped short at being caught. She hung her head, a teardrop fell from her eyes.

She took a deep breath and sighed, moving to their bed and sitting next to Usagi.

Usagi moved towards her, but Makoto did not hold her in her arms like she usually would.

Something was distinctly off about Makoto. She was...distant? Usagi couldn't pinpoint what.

"I'm sorry, Usagi...I-I think we're over." Makoto whispered.

Usaig reeled back in horror, now sitting on her knees, facing Makoto.

"What are you talking about? What happened, what's wrong? We are fine."

Makoto shook her head, sadly.

"No...We're not."

"Where did this come from? Please! Let's work this out! Let's-let's talk to someone, get help. We can work this out, whatever this is! Hell I don't even _know_ what the issue is. Tell me and we can figure it out together..Just like we figure out everything else."

The suitcases at the other side of the room clicked in Usagi's mind. "Please don't do this Makoto."

"I'm sorry Usagi. But I...I just don't want this anymore….It was good for awhile...I was happy…"

"But now?"

"Now?...Now, I'm just not…"  
"When-how long have you felt like this?"

"Since I got home late last night. You were already asleep."

"So instead of waking me up, you decided to think on it for the rest of the night and not see how I could-" Usagi got out of bed and began to pace.

"You can't help Usagi. Not with this."

As Usagi was teetering between hysterical and controlled, Makoto was quiet, subdued, and sad. She was hurting. She wasn't sure what made her do this or why. But it was how she felt. Perhaps she was more confused than anything else.

"Was it, was it someone-"

" _Never_." Makoto said, eyes determined. She never would have cheated on Usagi. Usagi saw the truth in her eyes, and nodded. Usagi knew she wouldn't either, but she had to ask.

"Had to ask."

Makoto nodded.

"But...But we love each other…"

"Not anymore...I'm sorry."

"Love just doesn't STOP Makoto! It just doesn't _END_! Not like this!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? That's it?! What were these last few years for you? Were-were you just playing house? Because that's _**not**_ what this was for me, at all! And If it was nothing more than house for you, you had _every_ single opportunity to **TELL** me! Hell, Makoto, I should have known this _**before**_ we were married!"

"I didn't-"

" _I_ proposed _to you_! At what point did you think it was a good idea to wait until years of marriage later to drop this on me!"

"Usagi! I loved you then! There was no issue! It only came to me yesterday that this isn't what I want, this isn't the life I want."

"WHY?!"  
"I DON'T KNOW!"

Makoto couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. Still sitting in bed, she watched as Usagi continued to pace, her own angry, confused tears streaming down her face.

"Love isn't a switch Makoto! It doesn't just turn OFF!" Usagi said, somewhat calmer. "I love you Makoto...How could you do this to me?"

"Usagi…"

"Why Makoto, why?"

"Usagi…"

"That's all you can say now? My name? What of the life we've built!? Forget our careers, but _us_. Our _family_? What of them? Did you ever think how this would affect them?"

Usagi had been referring to the two children, one of each that they had adopted. Fortunately they were sleeping over Aunt Haruka's & Aunt Michiru's last night.

Makoto had. She would never rip them away from Usagi. She would give Usagi full custody, but Makoto would get open visitation and they would work out vacations. But depending on how this all went, that conversation was definitely for another day.

"Clearly you haven't. You're going to destroy them!"

"We will work it out."  
"Oh, _now_ it's 'we?' Why can't _we_ work _us_ out instead, so we won't have to do this to the kids?!"

"I just...don't love you anymore…"

Both women let the sentence hang in the air.

"Usagi…"

"What?"

Makoto stopped. And tried again. "Usagi."

" _What_ Makoto?"

"USAGI!"

Usagi bolted up with a start. Tears had been streaming down her face in her sleep, as she began to bat her arms and kick away the blankets in her sleep.

She snapped her head to her right, at the warm hand placed on her shoulder. She stared into Makoto's warm, concerned eyes. Catching her breath, she glanced around the room. No suitcases. She looked at Makoto; still dressed in her striped green pj set.

"What happened? I've been trying to wake you for like five minutes...It felt like ten though. You wouldn't wake up." Makoto drew Usagi into a tight hug, feeling her shake.

"It was all a dream?" Came Usagi's ragged, rough question.

"Yeah. Some dream though. You were yelling, but the only thing I heard was my name. Remind me not to tick you off in dreamland." Makoto replied with a smile.

"You...You're still here?" Makoto placed a loving hand against Usagi's face.

"Where am I going?"

Usagi leaned into Makoto's left hand, feeling the slight coolness of her rings.

With her other hand, Makoto wiped a few stray tears from Usagi's eyes.

"What happened?"

"I-I dreamt that you didn't want to be here anymore...that you wanted to leave because within a 12-hour period you realized you didn't love me." Makoto held her tighter at the shudder she felt travel through Usagi's body, placing a kiss to her forehead. Usagi then rested her head on Makoto's shoulder.

"That, _will never_ happen. I love you. Just as I always have. I could not imagine a better life."

"It wasn't what you wanted anymore. Not me, not the kids...Not this life. You were ready to walk out without a second thought." Usagi broke down.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise me...right here, right now, if you _ever_ have an issue or a problem with me, you'll tell me. Please? In my dream, I thought it had been festering since before we were engaged and you just kept it bottled up...But then you said your feelings only changed since you had gotten home last night."

Makoto took Usagi's face in her hands and kissed her. "I promise I will come to you if I have any issues. I want you to do the same okay?" Usagi nodded. "I do not have any issues. I love you, I love the kids. I love my life. I love my life here with you, and the kids, and I love my career. There is nowhere else I want to be right now but here. Never feel that you have to question that. I know I have no questions about it. I am truly happy."

Usagi gave a small smile, believing Makoto's words.

"Come on, let's go back to sleep. You're exhausted." Makoto settled back down against the pillows, Usagi in her arms.

"I feel like my heart went through a tragedy." Usagi commented softly.

"Then we'll just have to work on repairing the imaginary pain together."

"If it's imaginary then does it still exist?"

"In your case...Yes. Because you felt it. Don't worry. Hopefully it will be a quick fix."

"But-"

"Shh...Just sleep for now. We'll be sure to get you some extra TLC later." Makoto replied, her chin resting on Usagi's head with a smile, as she soon heard Usagi doze off.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)**_


	22. Royal - Prompt 2

_**(A/N**_ : **_With this final chapter/final prompt,_** _ **I hope I have brought to light a new possible aspect to two characters whose overall friendship could have not only been so much more, but understated in general. Please Review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)**_

* * *

 **Royal** \- 207 Words - Tumblr Prompt #2.

Usagi stood up. This was the moment.

She never thought this day would come.

Never thought the future would be this...Glorious.

"It is with this council's most honored privilege and honor to not only crown, but present to you the new Queens of the Moon!"

Usagi heard the announcer. She looks out at the crowd, but glanced in either side of the throne she currently occupied.

Standing alongside both royal thrones stood her best friends.

Her Guardians.

She looked to her immediate left, looking at the person closest to her heart.

Usagi received a smile, returning one back.

"All Rise! Please welcome her Royal Highness, Queen Serenity of the Moon and Queen Makoto of the Moon and of Jupiter!

A wave of nervousness suddenly hit Usagi. She felt a hand give hers a soft squeeze. At her left, Makoto kept the warm smile on her face, but her eyes conveyed concern.

Usagi let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Giving her hand a gentle tug, Makoto encouraged Usagi to stand.

Together they stood as unity.

Today was a truly special day.

For today their lineage had finally come true.

They were not just of noble blood written by their pasts.

But today, they were Royal.

* * *

 ** _(A/N: Please review! ~TRP~)_**


End file.
